


The Posh Detective

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's thought process. An experiment. Very short. Let me know what you think and maybe I'll elaborate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Posh Detective

As Sherlock straightened up to leave, Jim’s eyes stayed fixed on his waist. His eyes went dull and his vision fuzzy, bone tired and slightly bored by the strain and constancy of Sherlock – always Sherlock. Just a few keystrokes away from him. A line of code. A cryptic message sent by post. Always the thought in his head – how to get there, how to get closer. And then closer and closer because it was never enough. Two powerful charges pulled together, rending the atmosphere in their wake. Until the stars aligned and the sky went black and the world shook. But before that, ages of just watching, with crawling skin, stepping out from corners in plain attire, in plain sight, meeting the man’s eyes just to watch him look right through, learning the doofus was so posh and proper he didn’t even notice cab drivers, learning how he got all flustered, how he turned in on himself about sex, learning he despised the unclever to the point of complete ignorance about little things. Those little places, those little cracks in his detective’s seeming omniscience. Learning them and gathering them and feeling their disappointing weight and hiding there. It was so fucking easy to hide there it made him sick. That this man he loved was so ordinary. And that it meant he was ordinary.


End file.
